Un mundo desconocido
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: Un pequeño cruce entre Injustice y Mortal Kombat. Scorpion estaba por lograr su venganza cuando un poder oscuro lo trajo a una Tierra desconocida para él. La persona que lo trajo tiene sus motivos pero el ninja no se dejará convencer y demostrará que molestarlo es el peor error posible.


_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo OS, esta vez de Injustice… bah mejor dicho de un crossover de Injustice y Mortal Kombat. Como todos sabrán Scorpion fue invitado en el primer juego, el intro del personaje y su ending me dieron una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y finalmente me animé a escribirla. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Injustice y Mortal Kombat son propiedad de NetherRealm Studios y Warner Bros. Este fic fue hecho solo para entretener.**_

* * *

Un mundo desconocido

No entendía que hacía allí, hace unos momentos estaba en el coliseo, a punto de liquidar a su rival más odiado cuando de repente todo se volvió blanco.

Aún recuerda el grito de Shao Kahn diciendo "Finish Him!", ver a Sub-Zero de rodillas, completamente agotado, aún recuerda cuando alzó su puño y concentró todo su poder… pero cuando estaba por dar el golpe fatal, una extraña energía de color purpura lo encerró.

Cuando lanzó el puñetazo no le dio a nada y miró alrededor con sus ojos completamente blancos: ya no había coliseo, no estaban Shao Kahn ni Sub-Zero, el ruido de la gente vitoreando fue reemplazado por sonidos de autos y peatones que los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, principalmente por su vestimenta amarilla y negra, su máscara a tono y sus espadas envainadas en su espalda.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó él, obviamente confundido.

Se quedó un rato observando, estatuas, edificios que en su mayoría tenían una bandera con un extraño símbolo y un cartel que decía "Nueva Metrópolis". Él sentía que había raro en ese mundo, no parecía SU mundo.

\- Bienvenido, Hanzo Hasashi. – habló una voz a sus espaldas. – O debería decir "Scorpion".

Se volteó velozmente, se topó con una mujer de aspecto extraño, incluso más extraño del que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver: una mujer de piel completamente roja con algunas marcas purpuras en su rostro, vestida con ropajes purpuras y plumas, parecía representar un cuervo.

\- _No parece edeniana, ni shokan, ni saurian, ni tarkatana. –_ pensaba el ninja dorado. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Puedes llamarme "Raven". – se presentaba.

\- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

\- Sí, hay alguien a quien le serías de mucha ayuda.

\- Estuve a punto de matar a Sub-Zero… interrumpiste mi venganza. – hablaba con rabia.

\- Entiendo, pero cuando te lleve con Trigon seguro te permitirá regresar después.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mi padre, Trigon. Es el hijo de Lucifer y uno de los demonios más poderosos del Infierno, donde fuiste resucitado y moldeado con magia y hechizos.

\- No me importa nada tu padre ni quien sea… ¡Regrésame a mi mundo ahora!

\- Me temo que no puedo, incluso estoy haciendo esto a escondidas de Superman, si él se entera me partirá en dos con sus manos.

Ignorando por completo lo que la mujer decía, Scorpion se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Raven no se inmutaba, ni siquiera cuando la tomó del cuello.

\- ¡¿Me oíste?! – le gritaba furioso. - ¡Te ordené que me devolvieras a mi mundo!

\- Sabía que te comportarías así. – respondió ella mansamente.

Con solo mover un poco sus manos, la dama oscura envolvió con sus poderes al ninja y lo levantó en el aire. Perplejo ante el ataque, Scorpion es arrojado varios metros hasta chocar con un auto.

\- Vendrás conmigo a ver a Trigon. – amenazaba la dama oscura caminando hacia él. – Lo quieras o no.

Ella se preparaba a lanzar otro poder cuando el Shirai Ryu desapareció en una llamarada. Ella se quedó de pie, absorta hasta que sintió calor en su espalda. En otra llamarada Scorpion reapareció y le dio una golpe detrás de la cabeza, apenas Raven pudo darse vuelta recibió un rodillazo en las costillas. La hija de Trigon, sorprendida y malherida, retrocedió y con su magia hizo estallar un par de ventanas de un edificio cercano y envió los trozos de vidrio filoso contra el ninja. Cubriéndose con sus brazos, Scorpion pudo evitar recibir graves daños más allá de algunos cortes.

\- Te haré conocer el dolor. – habló la mujer de piel roja.

\- Te romperé los huesos. – devolvió Hanzo.

Con su famoso grito "Get over here!", el ninja dorado lanzó su arpón. Fue tan veloz que la pobre mujer no pudo hacer nada para frenarlo y lanzó un gruñido cuando la cuchilla se clavó en su pecho, con una fuerza bestial, Scorpion la jaló hacía él y la recibió con una patada doble envuelta en fuego infernal.

Raven escupió una buena cantidad de sangre, jamás había pensado que el espectro le brindaría tal batalla. Ella apenas pudo arrodillarse y ya tenía a Scorpion delante, desenvainando sus espadas.

\- Última advertencia: o me devuelves a mi mundo, o te cortaré miembro por miembro hasta que aceptes.

\- Jeje, inténtalo. – lo retaba.

Enojado, el espectro estaba por lanzar un golpe con su espada pero Raven pudo concentrar su magia oscura y lo envolvió en ella.

\- _Me recuerda a los poderes mentales de Ermac._ – pensaba el ninja.

La pobre mujer, aun de rodillas, estaba muy herida por la pelea y le costaba seguir concentrando energía. Poco a poco, Scorpion recuperaba la movilidad.

\- Demonios. – decía ella. – Padre, ven rápido.

Ya no tenía fuerza alguna, estaba agotada y eso usó en provecho el Shirai Ryu, quien con una de sus espadas le hizo un tajo horizontal en el abdomen. Raven miró hacía bajo, veía la sangra manando de su herida y luego levantó su vista con horror al ver al espectro aun de pie.

\- Adelante, mátame. – lo desafiaba.

Al verla en esa posición, le recordaba a su rival Sub-Zero, le sentía hervir la sangre solo por acordarse del guerrero Lin Kuei. La hija de Trigon estaba asustada pero disimulaba como podía, Scorpion alzó su puño de nuevo.

Pese a todos los problemas que ella le causó y haberse entrometido en su venganza, el ninja se controló y lejos de terminar con su vida, la noqueó con un potente golpe.

\- Si te mueres, no podré volver. – habló él.

Concentrando su poder de fuego, Scorpion calentó una de sus espadas hasta que el metal brillará al rojo vivo y sin pérdida de tiempo lo colocó sobre el corte que tenía Raven en el abdomen, pese al terrible dolor, la mujer siguió desmayada. El olor a carne quemada indicaba que la herida había sido cauterizada.

Hanzo se quedó mirando alrededor, pensando que hacer.

\- _Si ese Trigon es tan poderoso… quizás sea ÉL que me sirva de ayuda a MÍ._

Como si lo hubiera convocado, el ninja pronto se vio cubierto de una extraña llamarada que no era suya y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La mujer siguió en el suelo, pronto dos figuras bajaron del cielo literalmente: una pelirroja con alas de pájaro y un mazo en su mano; el otro era un hombre castaño que llevaba ropa amarilla con un anillo y una máscara que combinaban.

\- ¡Raven! – habló la mujer alada. - ¡Debemos llevarla, Hal!

\- Está muy malherida. – la examinaba el muchacho. – Seguro es obra de alguno de esos insurgentes, quizás Batman.

La mujer activo un comunicador que llevaba en su muñeca.

\- Alto Consejero, Aquí Hawkgirl, estoy con Yellow Lantern. Hemos encontrado a Raven, necesita atención médica.

\- De acuerdo, tráiganla a la base. – respondió una voz del otro lado. – Superman, corto.

\- Corto. – repitió Hawkgirl.

Ambos cargaron a la hija de Trigon y la llevaron volando, ignorando todo lo que pasó.

* * *

Ahora Scorpion estaba en una zona más conocida: ríos de lava, demonios, cuerpos y cráneos por doquier… era el Infierno. Ante él apareció la figura de un hombre grande: de color rojo, cabellos blancos, cuatro ojos amarillos, cuernos y pezuñas en vez de pies.

\- Así que tú eres Scorpion. – habló con su voz siniestra.

\- Y supongo que tú eres Trigon. – respondió el ninja.

\- Él mismo. He usado mis poderes para ver más allá de este mundo y te encontré, vi tu fuerza, tu habilidad, tu deseo de venganza. Serías un súbdito perfecto.

\- Yo no soy súbdito de nadie.

\- Algo hipócrita que digas eso ya que obedeces a Quan Chi, el hechicero.

El Shirai Ryu no respondió a esa lógica., el demonio siguió.

\- Incluso te he visto pelear contra mi hija y has salido victorioso. Quiero que trabajes para mí, serás el mejor guerrero de mi ejército infernal.

\- No. – respondió sencillamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Trigon, impactado y furioso.

\- De ninguna manera trabajaré para ti.

\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

\- Sí que lo sé. Es más, estuve pensando y TUS PODERES y tu gente podrían servirme para mis propósitos.

El demonio se hecho a reír ante los dichos del Shirai Ryu.

\- No me hagas reír, para obtener mi poder y mi ejercito deberás vencerme, algo imposible para un simple espectro como tú.

\- Entonces… - hablaba Hanzo sacando sus espadas. – Tendré que hacerlo, cuando te derrote dominaré este extraño mundo y luego volveré al mío a terminar mi venganza.

Todos los demonios contemplaban la escena, el ninja no se sentía intimidado por el tamaño de su adversario y sin decir nada más, comenzó la pelea.

* * *

En la base del Régimen, Cyborg analizaba los signos vitales de Raven mientras tras ser atendida por sus heridas. Al lado del joven apareció una figura imponente de un hombre con un uniforme rojo y azul, capa roja y una S en su pecho.

\- Alto Consejero. – lo recibió el joven mitad máquina, mitad humano.

\- Cyborg. – devolvió el saludo Superman. - ¿Cómo está?

\- Sus signos vitales están estables, había sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza… pero me llama la atención esto. – le indicaba señalando la gran cicatriz en su abdomen.

\- Eso fue un gran corte. – comentaba el kryptoniano.

\- Sí, pero lo más extraño es que ya estaba cauterizado antes de que Hawkgirl y Yellow Lantern la encontrarán.

\- ¿En serio? La verdad sí que es extr…

Superman no llegó a concluir la frase cuando Raven abrió los ojos y se levantó velozmente, con su respiración muy agitada.

\- ¡PADRE! – exclamó la mujer.

\- ¡Tranquila Raven! – La consolaba Cyborg.

\- ¡Trigon… no siento su poder! – decía ella. - ¡Oh por Dios!

\- ¡¿Raven que ocurre, de que hablas?! – la interrogaba Superman.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con terror y angustia.

\- Trigon está muerto… y algo horrible viene hacía aquí.

Mientras tanto, en la reconstruida Metropolis, la gente se aterrorizaba al ver fuego saliendo del suelo y lentamente seres de pesadilla emergían, entre ellos un ninja con sus ojos ahora rojos y una sonrisa malévola tras su mascara, la invasión infernal había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, así termina mi OS, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Un saludo especial para todos aquellos que me siempre me bancaron y estuvieron alentándome a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
